


En Train De

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on the Hogwart's Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Train De

The Hogwarts Express rattled along the track. A crowd of Gryffindors passed a flock of Slytherins in the corridor. There was snarling, insults were thrown, lips were curled. The Prince surveyed his troops from the back, aiming a last barb at The Chosen One as the two groups edged apart from each other.

He wavered for a moment before moving on to the next carriage. Then he was pulled back forcefully by the robes and dragged into the toilet.

“I hope you die this summer!” he hissed, as Ron pushed him against the door.

“Yeah,” the taller boy growled as he pushed up Draco's school robes, “and I hope you get thrown into Azkaban.”

“Blood traitor!” Draco pulled down the zipper on Ron's jeans,

“Death Eater!” Ron countered, his hand in Draco's green silk underwear.

“Not yet,” Draco panted, his hips jerking upwards into his enemy's touch, his own fingers pulling on Ron's prick. “When I am, I'll leave a Dark Mark over your pigsty home first!”

“Not if I hex you first!”

Then there was just panting and pulling and grinding and twisting wrists, until with a cry of “Hate you Weasel!” Draco shot hot come over them both.

In another couple of tugs, Ron was arching his back and spraying the wall, spitting, “Evil, shitty, slimy little cocksucker!”

They each cleaned themselves up. 

“If your Saviour doesn't manage to get you killed ...” Draco said as he checked his hair in the mirror.

“And if you escape justice ...” Ron added, tucking himself away.

“Next term, Room of Requirement, Wednesday nights?” Draco checked.

Ron peeked out into the corridor before answering, “As usual,” and slipping back out into the train.


End file.
